


one and only.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Female Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Femslash, Mutual Pining, but krisho are being idiots, dont like it dont read - Freeform, girls girls girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: one year (or is it two years?) later, i finally got this done





	one and only.

* * *

Kristina can’t help herself from staring rather than focusing the notes she has neatly scribbled on her book. She really can’t help it. The other girl in front of her is her ultimate weakness; hair tied into a messy high bun, baby hair covering her forehead and temples in soft waves, silver round-framed glasses settling on the perfectly shaped nose, cherry lips pulled into a slight pout, brows also pulled together into a deep frown with concentration.

The other girl is wearing an aqua off-shoulder tonight, showing off those white skin. Kristina really wants to touch those collarbones, wanting to feel them under her fingertips. Will it be soft on how they look like? It’s always like this, both studying at the lounge of the house where they rented two rooms for each other respectively. It’s always like this, her secretly admiring the other girl who’s totally oblivious.

When the object of her affection suddenly shifts her eyes from the sprawled books and papers to her, Kristina clears her throat awkwardly, eyes training down to her book. “Are you hungry?” Kristina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she shakes her head while replying calmly, eyes pretending to read the notes as she tries to hold in her squeal because the other girl is pouring all of her attention on her, “How ‘bout you?”

The other girl shuts the book close after folding the page she last read and collects the papers before pushing it aside, whining, “I’m freaking hungryyy. Can we have takeouts? Or pizza?” Kristina’s heart does a wild flip inside once the other girl pouts adorably, her petal-shaped lips looking so kissable. “Sure,” She drifts her sight away after faking a cough before cleaning up her own pile of books, “I’ll inform Jess if she wants anything.”

“Let me do that!”

The other girl stands up after settling her spectacles on the table. Kristina is greeted with the other’s thick thighs. Kristina gulps in silence before tearing her gaze away once the other girl has gone to call for their housemate. She snatches her smartphone on the carpet and opens up the usual online food delivery website. “Kris!” She nearly chokes once the other girl surprises her by hugging her neck from the behind, her rather not so small torso squishing against her upper back.

The tips of Kristina’s ears are burning and despite her racing heart, she fakes out a laugh, “You know I hate surprises, Junhee.” Junhee only giggles before settling her chin on Kristina’s shoulder, her short arms loosely looped around Kristina’s neck as she stands on her knees peering down to Kristina’s phone, “Jess is sleeping. Order a pizza for me, please?” Kristina nods wordlessly, staying calm despite their intimate position as she nods wordlessly.

Once the ordering is done, Junhee finally frees her. Kristina sighs in relief although her heart is still beating rapidly. “I wonder when this semester will end,” Junhee leans into Kristina’s side as she whines, “It’s so tiring…” Kristina doesn’t know how to comfort people so she just sits there, body stiff as Junhee cuddles with her arm, their skin touching causing her to have goosebumps all over. “Aren’t you tired, Kris?” Junhee peers up to her who looks so deadly cute in Kristina’s eyes.

She delivers a smile that comes out a little forced, “I’m not.” **_Not when you’re here. _**The smaller girl makes a sound of amusement in her throat before she holds Kristina’s hands after sitting right across of her, “Tell me your secrets, please?” Kristina’s heart is beating a mile a minute as she stares at their hands. There are lots of times where Junhee has held her hand but this time, the girl is holding two of them.

Junhee’s hands are so cold while hers are so warm. Junhee’s hands are so small while hers are so big. “Hey, aren’t you going to tell me?” The sudden tug startles Kristina. She peers up to see a pouting Junhee right in front of her. Kristina can’t hold in the blush anymore. “Uhm,” She retrieves her hands from the other before she stands up clumsily, fixing her tracks which is slightly loose on her hips, “I-I’ll be back. Need to pee.”

She leaves the clueless Junhee behind who’s staring at her back in wonder. Kristina heaves out a heavy breath once she’s in the toilet. She splashes the tap water to her face. She then stares at her reflection as she dries the wetness with the face towel. Her cheeks are in a light shade of pink. She frowns at herself, mostly to her cheeks, and then releasing a sigh. “Damn it,” She hangs it before heading out of the toilet.

“Are you okay?”

Kristina’s shoulders jerks in surprise by the voice in front of her. Junhee is examining her with worry glazed in her orbs. “I-I’m fine,” She passes her quickly to the living room, not noticing the pout on Junhee’s face. “Are you on your period, Kris?” Kristina shakes her head at the question once they’re sitting by the coffee table, “I’m fine, Junhee.” She knows how curious Junhee can become.

It’s very cute of her but not when Junhee is the cause of her abnormal behavior. Kristina has been crushing over Junhee ever since they have become housemates for a year. She doesn’t have a crush on her now. She’s in love with Junhee. Kristina knows she won’t have the chance with Junhee so she doesn’t even bother confessing to her. Besides, Junhee is loved by everyone.

She’s the campus sweetheart. While her? Everyone is afraid of her. Some people tend to avoid her because of her androgynous features and her tall figure. Junhee doesn’t. She approached her cheerfully. Junhee is very loveable. That’s how she fell for her. She’s smart, pretty, kind and everything a man wants in a girl. Kristina’s ideal is the same. When Junhee sits across her at the table, she stares at Kristina with intensity.

Kristina tries not to be affected by it. She knows how curious Junhee can be if she looks troubled. It’s very cute but not when Junhee is staring at her continuously. It isn’t good for Kristina’s heart. “There’s something definitely wrong,” Junhee leans forward on the table, her elbows resting on the tabletop with her face tucked under her palms. “There’s _nothing_ wrong,” Kristina emphasizes with an awkward chuckle, “I’m fine, really.”

It’s not the first time she’s in a situation like this. Kristina secretly loves it because once Junhee has her full attention on her, she will never stop showing her concern. “Are you sure?” Junhee pouts, squeezing her cheeks to make a cute face. Kristina gulps silently at the very sad pleading eyes. **_I love you so damn much_**, Kristina screams in her head. “Yes,” She bravely taps on Junhee’s small nose, “I’m all good. I’ll tell you if anything is wrong, okay?”

The girl grins brightly as she nods. Kristina sighs in relief. The doorbell then rings. Kristina volunteers to take it but Junhee can be stubborn sometimes. “It’ll be thirty dollars,” The delivery guy swiftly trails his eyes down over Junhee’s figure who’s digging her hands into her purse for cash. Kristina notices this of course. “Get inside,” She gently hands over the pizza boxes to the other girl who only whines in response.

She gives Junhee a small sharp gaze and the girl stops whining at once, “I’ll pay.” Junhee stomps inside with a sulky face. “Thank you,” The delivery guy receives the cash before he sneers, “Do you mind telling me your friend’s name?” Kristina has expected this to happen. “I don’t think that’s necessary,” She responds flatly. She’s about to close the door but the guy tucks his shoe between the door to stop her.

“Would you give me her number, then? She’s hot,” The guy dares to peek inside. Kristina shoots daggers at the man, **_Disgusting_**. She pushes the guy away with a palm on his chest before giving him the deadliest glare she can, “Fuck off.” She hopes the man will never be the same one for their next delivery. “What took you so long?” Junhee huffs, her cheeks puffed out where Kristina melts instantly at the view, her anger totally fading.

“He didn’t have the change for five dollars,” She lies as she sits down. The pizza hasn’t been touched one bit. “Why aren’t you eating?” Junhee giggles sheepishly, “I was waiting for you. Let’s eat?” Kristina tries hard to fight the blush from appearing to her cheeks. Junhee waited for her? As far as she knows, when a hungry Junhee is hungry, she won’t spare a glance at anyone once the food is placed in front of her.

As Kristina sees the love of her life eating so messily, sauce already smudging one of her cheeks and the corner of her mouth, she can’t help but let out a fond smile. No matter how organized Junhee is, she’s the total opposite when she eats at home. Outside, it’s only a cover to be polite. But still, Kristina thinks she still appears to be beautiful for being who she really is. She feels special somehow.

Junhee showing her true self in front of her means she trusts her a lot. Kristina likes the thought so much until she chortles to herself. “What’s sho funny?” Her gaze travels ahead after taking a slice to the grumpy Junhee who has her cheeks stuffed, chewing loudly. God, she’s so cute. Kristina avoids her question as she leans over, her thumb brushing away the sauce on the corner of Junhee’s mouth.

Her face is impassive but inside, her heart feels like it’s going to jump out any time soon. “Sorry,” Junhee apologizes sheepishly, rubbing her mouth sloppily with the back of her hand after Kristina pulls away, “You know how I am when I’m hungry.” Kristina only nods. She then appreciates the silence after that, excuse the chewing noises from the other girl. After another hour of studying, Kristina deems it’s time to sleep after she witnesses Junhee yawning.

“Go to bed, I’ll clean up,” She urges the other girl as she does what she said. “I’ll wait for you,” Junhee says sleepily. “No need,” Kristina chuckles softly, “You’ll sleep here if you wait for me. Go to bed.” Junhee whines, “But you’ll sleep on the floor! I want to cuddle with you…” Kristina feels her face becoming hot. Right, that’s exactly her plan. A month ago, Junhee suggested sharing her room so that they can minimize the rent.

Kristina agreed because they can split the rent. Not until she realized they have to share the same bed. Junhee told her to sleep next to her after she got her things moved into the girl’s room. She slept on the floor for a few times after Junhee fell asleep because Kristina honestly couldn’t sleep at all. How can she when the love of her life is sleeping right next to her? “Please sleep with me… It’s so cold…” Kristina swallows the lump in her throat as she stares at the sleepy Junhee.

She tries hard not to think other things by the way Junhee states it so needily. “O-Okay. Just go to bed first. No need to wait for me.” Junhee shakes her head, stubborn, her arms crossing against her chest, “I want to wait for you.” Kristina sighs. A stubborn Junhee is indeed stubborn. After she’s done tidying the mess, Junhee clings onto her arm out of nowhere which startles her a little.

Kristina looks away from the other girl as she climbs on the bed. She swears she almost yelps when Junhee tugs hard onto her arm before hugging it, pressing her fleshy cheek against it before feeling their legs brushing a little. “Night, Kris…” Kristina doesn’t reply. She waits for Junhee to sleep. Once she catches a soft snore, she turns to Junhee’s side. She gently peels her hands away.

Junhee whines in her sleep, eyebrows pinching with what, Kristina doesn’t know. She tries not to gulp when the sleeping girl scoots closer for warmth and blindly throws an arm across her waist. Kristina flushes to the fullest. They’re so close. Not chest to chest but close enough until she can count the girl’s lashes from here. Her cheeks go hot as she glances down to Junhee’s appealing lips. There’s a mole above her small mouth.

Kristina tries not to groan. This is _so_ _intimate_. Shutting her eyes close, she does the same as Junhee, wrapping an arm around her middle. Then, she rests her mouth atop her head. She flutters her eyes close as Junhee buries her face under her chin as if she belongs there. Kristina’s heart is beating rapidly which feels so wonderful. She pats on Junhee’s back, the other hand caressing the strands of the girl’s hair lazily, “Night, Junhee…”

+++

“Um, please accept this! I-I’ve admired you since I came here… I-It’s okay if you’re not going to go out with me!”

Kristina stares at the blonde girl in front of her. This has happened many times. Her juniors seem to have a big fat crush on her. “Hey,” She calls, wanting to meet the blonde’s eyes and when she does, Kristina conveys a friendly smile. The blonde girl blushes, hugging the box of chocolates to her chest. “I’ll accept your gift. We can be friends if you want to.” The blonde’s features brighten. She shoves the gift to Kristina before blurting out her name, “I-I’m Zhitao!”

She accepts Zhitao’s chocolates before giving a fond pat on her head, “I’ll see you around, okay?” The girl with almost equal height as hers beams. No matter how cute other girls seem to be, a certain Kim will be the cutest human being on the planet for her. _“Kristina!”_ Said girl whips her head to the source of the voice. There’s no one. She swears she hears it. On her way to the library, she gasps when a force lands on her back.

Then, familiar sounds of giggles are heard from behind. “Junhee? What are you doing?” Kristina tries to turn her head behind but Junhee’s arms are tight around her. “Why didn’t you stop when I called you?” The girl presents herself after poking on her sides, emitting a laugh out of Kristina. God, Junhee is so cute with a high ponytail today. The black midi skirt and the faded violet sweatshirt look so adorable on her too.

“I searched for you but you weren’t there. I’m sorry.”

Junhee shakes her head, telling her it’s okay. Her eyes then land on the silver box. Kristina follows her gaze. “Oh this,” She hands it to Junhee to have her inspect it, “A first-year gave it to me.” Junhee pouts up to her after hugging it to her chest, “Is it a girl again?” Kristina rubs her nape sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. That answers Junhee’s question. “So? What was your answer?” Junhee inquires as they head to their destination, munching on a small piece of chocolate.

“She didn’t confess. Just said she admired me. She might hang out with us,” Kristina glimpses downward and sees Junhee’s hand near her mouth, ready to feed her a bar of round white chocolate. She fights back the flush creeping up to her neck since she’s only wearing a striped tank top. Her ears are flaming when Junhee’s fingers brush ever so slightly against her lips. “Is it good?” Kristina nods wordlessly, staring right ahead of her.

“I hope she doesn’t steal you away from me. You’re my best friend. Hmph.”

Kristina squeals internally by the sulky tone. She ignores the part where Junhee thinks of her as a best friend. “Oh come on,” She pats Junhee’s head twice and the shorter peers up to her with a pout, sending a throb to Kristina’s heart. “I’ll always be your best friend no matter what, Jun. You know that.” The smaller continues to pout all the way to the library. Kristina has an idea. She sneakily takes Junhee’s sling bag and runs off with it.

“Hey!”

“Come and get me!”

Both end up bumping onto their professor just before they enter the library. “What are you? Kids?” The elder lady raises a sharp brow towards them. Kristina and Junhee can only hold in their laughter and giggles as they bow apologetically while mumbling sorry. “You think I won’t be upset with you running off with my bag?” Junhee grumpily states as they head to the end of the premise. That’s where their spot is.

“Junhee, you do know I don’t do relationships anymore. She’s just going to be another junior of mine. I don’t think I want another best friend because you’re already are the perfect best friend for me,” Kristina mentally wants to praise herself for not slipping anything up. She almost said ‘girlfriend’ instead of ‘best friend’. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you but still, I’m keeping an eye on her. Care to tell me the details?” Kristina nods and once they sit, she tells Junhee all about Zhitao.

+++

“I’m sorry but you’re making me uncomfortable…”

The guy grins next to her in an attempt to be friendly but Junhee doesn’t feel like smiling back. Her senior is too close and she doesn’t like it one bit. “I won’t do anything. I just need a yes or no.” Junhee pretends on reading the book in front of her, not paying attention. It clearly shows the answer. “Come on, I’m being nice here. Cute girls like nice guys, right?” Junhee doesn’t like guys who pretend to be nice and this guy is surely one of them.

She wants to run away but there’s a big chance he will chase her down. Junhee’s knees brush together as she ponders on what to do. “Hey.” The fine hair on her arms shoots up when she feels a foreign touch against her thigh. Junhee backs away immediately by moving the chair away from her senior. “I said I won’t be nice if you continue being silent. I don’t want to disappoint my boys.” Junhee snaps, “Do you think I’ll go out with an asshole like you?”

Her senior is clearly offended by the look on his face. “Why you—” Junhee can’t seem to move once she witnesses her senior’s hand aiming towards her. “Michael, what are you doing here?” Junhee turns to the voice, her long dark brown hair twirls elegantly. She tears up by the appearance of her best friend who’s in her gym attire. “Oh, uh, just getting know of your friend here—” “I see you’ve made her uncomfortable. Will you please leave? Thanks,” Kristina shoves the guy away before taking her seat.

Michael grumbles under his breath before eventually leaving them alone. “Are you okay?” Junhee’s whole body shakes as she hugs herself. Kristina holds onto her shoulder when she doesn’t get any reply, worried, “Junhee…” The smaller sniffles, her tears slipping from her eyes as she eyes her skirt, “I shouldn’t have worn this…” Kristina cups her chin towards her way with a finger and wipes her tears away so gently, surprising Junhee.

“You can wear whatever you want, Jun. Wait a minute. Did that prick _touch_ you?”

Junhee’s eyes well up once again. She crashes into Kristina’s chest, quivering with fear and in relief at the same time. Meanwhile, Kristina’s blood is boiling with rage. She must inform this to their professor. She hugs the shorter after moving the chair closer to hers, shushing the sobbing girl. Pressing her lips against Junhee’s soft hair, she calms the girl with tender pats on her back. The pair stay there in the library until the sunsets.

“I apologize for arriving late, Junhee.”

Junhee hugs Kristina’s arm closely as they’re on their way to their hostel, “Don’t. I’m already grateful you came right on time.” Kristina exhales deeply, taking a glance at the smaller. Junhee is so down. She can feel it. She wonders what she can do to bring her spirits up. “Meet me at the basketball court tomorrow after lunch?” Junhee looks up to her, eyes confused, “What for?” Kristina taps the tip of her nose playfully, “I’ll teach you a few steps of self-defense.” Junhee thinks for a while before she grins, causing Kristina’s heart to skip a beat.

“Okay!”

+++

“That’s it for today.”

Junhee is flat on the court after her coach slash best friend ends the lesson. Kristina glances at the figure on the ground from a few feet away as she buys them a drink from the vending machine. _“Psst.”_ Spinning behind by the sound, Kristina spots her close friend from high school. She beams. “How’s the date going on?” Her smile drops and there’s a flush over her cheeks as she replies, “I-It’s not a date—”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. When are you gonna tell her anyway?”

“It’s not _that_ easy, Jungdae.”

The girl tsks at the sad face of the taller girl, “I’m here, buddy. Tell me if you at least made a bold move on her. You know she’s oblivious to your previous flirting.” Kristina flushes even further, embarrassed, “Shut up. You’re not helping at all.” Jungdae cackles but then she covers her mouth, remembering Junhee is still there. “Remember when you first met her? You were so enchanted.” Of course, Kristina remembers.

_It’s the first day of being a university student. Everything is new for her but she maintains the usual resting expression on her face. Jungdae has gone to her class just now. Hers doesn’t start until eleven so she heads to the cafeteria all alone. Kristina picks an empty table so she can have a peaceful environment. _ _Unfortunately, luck isn’t on her side once she hears whispers about her a few minutes later._

_“She looks so tall!” _

_“Yeah. So weird.”_

_“How will she look like if she wears heels?”_

_“A giant!”_

_Kristina shoots a glare to the group of girls. They flee away without delay, petrified. She keeps flipping the page of her thick book, unable to concentrate. Jungdae has borrowed her earphones so she makes a mental note to retrieve it later. “Um, hi?” Kristina elevates her vision, the frown still there. It disappears as her jaw almost drops. There’s a girl in front of her with a light brown bob and thick-framed glasses. _

_The girl fidgets awkwardly and Kristina points out she has braces, her peachy cheeks lifting adorably. She’s in a violet knitted sweater with a high-waist skirt, looking shy and nervous. She’s the cutest nerd Kristina has ever laid her eyes on. She’s known to be the best flirt during high school so she throws herself a chance. “First day?” Kristina pats the unoccupied space beside her as she asks. _

_The short girl is sitting beside her within a second, dropping her bag on the table clumsily, “It’s so overwhelming, people everywhere…” Kristina shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, “That’s how first days are. I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon.” It’s quiet for a moment. “You think so… ?” Kristina gapes at the girl. Her heart unusually makes an internal jump. The girl is pouting, lips looking plump as ever. Maybe she hasn’t even had her first kiss yet._

_“I’m Kim Junhee, by the way. Let’s be friends?”_

_Kristina lowers her gaze at the small hand before up to the girl herself. Her brain shouts, **Take her hand, dumbass!** She indeed takes it and Kim Junhee, such a cute name, shakes it enthusiastically. “Hey, you still haven’t told me your name. Unless you don’t want to be friends with me…” All the pickup lines are forgotten as Junhee pouts again. **Oh lord**, Kristina takes a sharp intake of breath, **I think I’m trapped already.**_

_“Kristina Wu.” _

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”_

_“P-Pleasure is all mine.”_

Kristina Wu’s life has changed ever since the angel has walked into her life.

She becomes the total opposite of herself.

Clumsy. Quiet. Neat.

There’s only one thing she doesn’t change.

Basketball.

Kristina _loves_ basketball.

_“I can’t even reach the hoop,” Junhee complains while glaring at it. Kristina’s heart melts terribly when she pouts at her. Junhee does that a lot whenever she’s sad, upset or even when she’s angry. It’s terribly dangerous for her heart. “Can you carry me?” Kristina blinks, “Huh?” Did she hear it right? “I wanna try letting the ball through the hoop!!!” Kristina isn’t sure if Junhee is angry or excited._

_But the grin on her face shows what she’s feeling. Once they’re face to face, Kristina holds onto Junhee’s waist with trembling hands. **God**, Kristina holds in the urge to hug her, **Even her waist is so small.** She hoists her up in the air and Junhee succeeds throwing the ball through the hoop. She cheers loudly. Kristina observes her, entranced, not putting her on the ground. Junhee is so light. “Kris! Put me down!” She does the opposite as she turns Junhee round and round, causing her to giggle out loud._

_Unknown to them, the ball has rolled outside the court. It reaches Jungdae’s feet who’s peeking on them. Mischievous since born, Jungdae takes the ball and throws it to the pair with full force. It hits straight on Kristina’s head. Both fall, Kristina landing flat on the ground. Her head hurts by the impact. “Are you okay?!” Junhee’s face hovers over hers. **So close.** Kristina blushes. She springs upright until their foreheads knock onto each other._

_“Ow…”_

_“I-I’m so sorry,” She holds Junhee’s face with care and checks out the red spot. Because of Junhee’s pale complexion, the little impact on her skin shows the effect quite fast and clear. Kristina feels so bad. “Let’s go to the cafeteria. I’ll get some ice for you.” Kristina cleans up their bags and drags the smaller to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Jungdae snickers silently at the lovesick look on Junhee’s face._

_As the semesters go by, Junhee is becoming prettier._

_That’s what Kristina hears. _

_Junhee is cute when they first met but now, she has turned to a beautiful young lady. She has replaced her spectacles with contact lenses and the braces are no longer there. Boys in the university fall for her beauty. Freshman girls are confused by their sexuality once they lay their eyes on the sophomore. Kristina isn’t confused. She’s trying her best every day not to show the truth about how she feels for her. She will send loads of crying emoji to Jungdae at late nights whenever she can’t sleep. _

_[I can’t stand her anymore. Why she gotta be so cute? She’s going to end me one day. What should I do?]_

_Jungdae will always reply:_

_[Tell her how you feel, idiot.]_

_Junhee addressed her as her best friend after their first year and Kristina is going to keep it that way. _

_She thinks she might be in love with Junhee already._

She really does love her.

It’s their last year and Kristina is still firm with her decision.

She’s not going to confess.

Never.

“Remember when you cried after you exchanged numbers with each other—”

“You’re the _worst_ comforter ever, you know that?”

Jungdae cackles, drawing the taller into a tight hug. Kristina does the same, letting her chin resting on the younger’s head, “What if… What if she doesn’t… You know…” Jungdae pats on her wide back in a comforting manner, “You know where to find me if _that_ happens. I’ll have lots of soju smuggled in for you.” Kristina chuckles. Her friend has never changed. “Thanks, Jungdae. I owe you a lot.” Jungdae flashes the famous catlike smile, “I’ll always be your friend, Kris. Now go get her. She’s seen us.”

“Thanks again— Wait, what?”

Jungdae laughs madly as she runs away from wherever the hell she came from. When Kristina returns to the court with Junhee’s favorite can drink, she spots a frowning Junhee staring into space. “Hey. I bought this for you.” No response. Kristina crouches to the ground, hovering the apple juice over her face, “Hey—” “Why were you hugging Jungdae?” Kristina sweats inwardly. Junhee is jealous. A jealous Junhee is very difficult to persuade.

“Junhee—”

“Do you have a problem with me? Is that why you don’t want to tell me? Is that why you told Jungdae and hugged her?”

“I— Junhee—”

“I’ve never seen you hugging someone like that. Not even to me. What am I your best friend for, Kris?”

Kristina is silent for a moment as she tries to explain but the sad eyes don’t let her speak at all. When Junhee stands up and walks away from her, Kristina doesn’t know what else to do. She wraps her arms around the shorter from the back, feeling the heat crawling to her face promptly. She can’t believe she’s doing this to Junhee. Junhee’s surprised expression is gone unseen by the taller.

“You’ll be my best friend forever, Junhee.”

“Prove it.”

An evil smirk colors Kristina’s mouth. She starts tickling Junhee’s sides and the girl bursts into bubbles of laughter. “H-How is that a proof?! Stop it, Kris!” The tall girl does the opposite. Junhee collapses to the ground, unable to fight back. Kristina is beaming so wide until her gums show, giving no mercy to the girl underneath her. “Kristina Wu, I demand you to _stop!_” Junmyeon screams as she grabs the taller’s wrists, catching her breaths.

Kristina’s brain seems to malfunction.

Junhee is under her.

The girl is sweating, eyes looking up so brightly with those tempting lips parting with short pants.

Beautiful.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Kristina blinks furiously. Junhee is grinning up to her so prettily. “S-Sorry,” She clumsily climbs off the smaller girl, blushing profusely. Dangerous. This situation is dangerous. Kristina is mentally unstable. She can’t look at Junhee right now. Not when the girl appeared so right under her. “Kris? You okay?” She picks up her empty water bottle and chucks it into her backpack, leaving a perplexed Junhee all alone.

“Kris? Where are you going?”

She unintentionally swats the other girl’s hand way too hard when Junhee grabs hers. The shock on Junhee’s face hurts Kristina so much. It turns worse once Junhee tears up. “J-Junhee, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to—” “What’s wrong with you… ? Why do you suddenly act like, like, like you don’t need me anymore… ?” Kristina’s mouth is zipped shut. No. It’s not that. She knows Junhee won’t be convinced no matter what she says so she keeps quiet.

Junhee backs away when Kristina comes forward. **_No. Don’t go._** Her heart breaks as tears fall on Junhee’s cheeks. “You’ve been acting really weird lately… Am I being annoying to you… ? Is that why you’re having trouble talking to me… ? Is that why you talked about it to Jungdae instead of me… ?” Kristina holds the girl’s forearms but Junhee avoids her within a flash. Kristina’s heart falls apart. Nothing will persuade Junhee now.

So she watches the girl running away.

+++

Junhee has been hanging out with Jessica lately.

She even sleeps in the elder girl’s room. Kristina hasn’t done anything about it. She’s sticking around with Jungdae and the younger girl scolds her every day for not making a move. “It’s not like it’s gonna change anything,” Kristina mumbles mournfully into her arms on the cafeteria’s table. She finally shuts up after taking notice of her friend’s condition. “Oh Krissy pie,” Jungdae croons, rubbing her hand on her wide back comfortingly, “It’s okay. You’ll be alright.” There are sniffles and Jungdae is alarmed.

“Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?”

“No.”

“Because the love of your life is heading here.”

Kristina raises her head and it’s true. Junhee is walking towards where they’re sitting. She hurriedly wipes her snot with her jersey and flashes a small smile to the shorter, “Hey.” Junhee throws an awkward one after glancing at Jungdae, “Um, I need to talk to you about something. Meet me at the library tomorrow?” Kristina nods thrice with enthusiasm. Jungdae observes her judgingly after the pretty girl has left, “She must be so blind to see that you’re so whipped for her.”

+++

“I got a date this weekend.”

Kristina nearly drops the pile of books in her hold. This is what she wanted to talk about? She succeeds in putting them on the corner of the table, taking a seat in front of Junhee, “That’s great.” Junhee’s eyebrows knit together as she eyes the taller, “Not going to ask me who it is?” Kristina’s sight is focused on the books, “I don’t want to mend into your relationship.” Junhee can’t believe this. “But we’re not even going out yet,” She exclaims, dissatisfied by the lack of attention.

“That’s what I just said—”

“I thought you would be supportive,” Junhee stands up right away, seeming to be disappointed, “Guess you’re not my best friend after all.” It feels like a slap to Kristina’s face. She doesn’t stop her from cleaning up. Junhee is totally enraged when there’s still no response from the tall girl. She then leaves her just like that without a single word and without a single glance. Kristina cries silently in the library.

+++

Junhee wears a crop top with shredded hems at the bottom. She fetches the high-waist ripped jeans and pulls it over until it reaches her slim waist. She then takes the denim jacket and puts her socked feet into the dirty sneakers which still looks good on her. Junhee is rocking in the all-black fashion and Kristina tries her hardest not to droll, not when the younger one has her hair up in a high ponytail with a few messy strands falling over her brows.

“Do you need a ride?”

Junhee doesn’t give a fast answer, busy applying blusher on her cheeks where Kristina thinks it’s unnecessary because Junhee’s natural beauty is enough to make people swoon. “I’m going with Jess,” The girl finally replies, applying a light shade of purple lipstick now. “Have fun,” Kristina wishes at Junhee’s reflection on the round face mirror, unable to have their eyes meet, “Yeah,” Junhee chucks her clutch under her arm and heads to the door, “Thanks.”

///

_“Where the hell are you?”_

“Home.”

_“Huh? I thought you came with Jun?” _

“What’s the matter?”

_“Two guys are trying to woo her I guess but Jun seems to be very uncomfortable by those idiots.”_

“Where is she now?”

_“They’re gone, Kris. I’m scared and that’s why I called you. Will you—”_

Kristina hangs up without delay. She snatches the nearest hoodie she sees before heading out just like that with sweatpants. She doesn’t tie her hair as she hurriedly reaches for her car. **_Please be safe,_** Kristina chants in her head after getting the address of the event from Jungdae. She drives high-speed to her destination and reaches there within fifteen minutes which is supposed to be a half an hour ride.

Her eyes frantically search for Jungdae within the flashing lights and thundering music. “Kris!” She swivels behind by the high-pitched call of her name and spots Jungdae. Kristina doesn’t have the time to comment on how chic she is in leather as she asks about Junhee. Jungdae doesn’t point out anything about Kristina’s laid back outfit since she’s in panic mode, “I swear I saw them before I called you but when I looked at them again, they’re gone.”

“Where’s Jess?”

“Jessica? I didn’t see her. Did Jun come with her?”

Kristina lets out a curse. She knew this was all a setup the moment she spotted Jessica. The elder girl has pure surprise on her face. There’s another guy beside her who isn’t her boyfriend. Junhee hinted they were going to go on a double date. She pales once she recognizes what Jessica has set up Junhee into. “Jungdae, tell the bouncers about the two guys. Give them their details. I’ll search for her, okay?” Jungdae is close to tears but she nods before sprinting away with the chunky high heeled boots.

Someone grabs onto her hand and she flinches away by the touch. Kristina curses at the person and leaves. She doesn’t have time to be polite now. She needs to find Junhee. Heading to the second floor, the music is much louder than the one below. People are dancing and drinking everywhere. Some are making out. Kristina almost throws up by the messed up smells of alcohol and colognes.

** _Too much._ **

She then observes a crowd cheering at the corner. Frowning, she finds it suspicious so she goes there. Her eyes are wide once she spots Junhee. There are two guys beside her, trying to pull her against them as if they’re fighting for her. The girl seems to be unconscious as she doesn’t fight back. Anger fills Kristina’s veins. She pushes the spectators on her way and she throws a very hard kick on the male’s knee and directs a punch on the other male’s jaw.

The males easily fly down to the floor since they’re so drunk. Other people try to shove her away but the bouncers came right on time. Jungdae gasps as she and Kristina sees a half-crying half-drunk Junhee slumping to the ground. Her outwear has slid down to her forearms, lipstick smudged and there are trails of wet mascara down her cheeks. Jungdae tells her to take her home and she says she will take care of the two guys.

Kristina thanks her and carries Junhee before getting the hell out of there. She swears she saw Jessica running away to hide once she’s on her way downstairs. “Kris…” Kristina peers down by the weak call of her name. Junhee is shivering, her cheek pressing close against her chest. Her chest clenches. Kristina puts her down, takes out her hoodie and wears it on her, leaving her only in a tank top.

She then sees Junhee smiling weakly, eyes still closed. Kristina sighs as she wipes the black trails of tears on her smudged cheeks gently. Rage fills into her system again when she strokes the soft flesh of Junhee’s swollen lips. She carries Junhee to her car, puts the seatbelt on and goes home. Junhee is still unconscious when she tries to give her a glass of water. So Kristina changes her clothes, wearing her shirt on her which is so big, with nothing below except her panties.

She can’t help but smile a little at the small bunnies on it. Kristina lays the girl on their shared bed. The figure looks so small and so fragile. She slips next to her side and watches her if she’s going to be awake. A few minutes pass, Kristina can’t hold in the urge after staring at the sleeping girl next to her so she wraps her into her embrace tightly. She cries into her hair in relief, feeling so glad that she’s saved right on time.

+++

Junhee wakes up with a deep groan. Her head hurts so much and she wants it to stop. “Wake up. You need to take this.” She peels her eyelids open with difficulty, wanting to see the source of the voice. There’s a grim-faced Kristina, her hand held out towards her. Junhee notes how puffy her friend’s eyes are. She takes it as she sits up to lean against the headboard. “Are you okay?” Her eyes water as she nods, taking the offered pills before she gulps it down with water.

Then, she stays quiet. She knows what happened. She’s embarrassed to even talk about it. The other seems to perceive the awkwardness lingering in the air so she excuses herself, “Wait here. I made breakfast but I left it in the kitchen.” Junhee nods wordlessly, not daring to have their eyes meet. She should’ve listened to Kristina. She shouldn’t have been stubborn. A sob leaves her mouth before she cries, falling back on the bed.

Sniffling, Junhee touches her mouth. It hurts. She closes her eyes and more tears fall to the corners, feeling more hurt on the inside. She’s in relief now that she knows she’s at the safest place in the world. Junhee whines. She wants Kristina next to her right now. Kristina freezes once she sees a startled Jessica by the front door. Frowning angrily, she puts the tray on the nearest table and sprints towards her way. The elder girl panics, trying to unlock the door but she’s unable to do so.

Kristina whips her around with force. “Move out,” She hisses fiercely as she shoves Jessica against the door, caging her throat not so tightly but firm enough to scare the elder, “I don’t wish to see you near us again.” Jessica gives a try to persuade her, “But you—” Kristina doesn’t let her a chance to speak, “I’ve informed the landlord this morning and he’ll be coming in half an hour. Pack up by then.” Jessica gulps.

“I should’ve known you were fake from the very beginning. How much did they pay you?”

The elder girl casts her gaze downward in shame. Kristina frees her and the other timidly pries up to apologize. “If I ever see you near Junhee again,” Kristina brings her face closer to hers, where Jessica only looks away in fear. She then leaves her hand from trapping her against the door. The elder girl dashes to her room. Kristina picks up the tray and sighs, feeling somewhat appeased. Knocking twice on the door, she uses her foot to open the door widely.

Kristina wakes her up by calling Junhee’s name multiple times. An adorable whine is heard. “Breakfast is here,” She nurses Junhee to sit after she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. The smaller eats in silence. After cleaning it up, Junhee quietly requests her to be on the bed next to her. Kristina obeys without missing a beat, anything to make her feel better.

Junhee is too close. There’s an arm around her torso and her face is nestled under her chin. Kristina ignores her racing heart. She prays Junhee won’t hear anything. She’s bothered when Junhee starts to sniffle, wetting her neck. “I-I’m so s-sorry,” Junhee hiccups and starts to weep some more, burying her face even further. Kristina doesn’t say anything but holding her close and pats her back, letting her let it all out.

After she has calmed down, a sigh is released. Kristina tries not to be affected when Junhee’s warm breaths brush her skin. It’s too intimate and she’s afraid if she will say something which might freak out Junhee. “I like you, Kris.” The girl’s heart stops beating for a second before it skyrockets. “I thought you feel the same so I tried everything to get close to you but… You seem to push me away every time I do…” Kristina’s heart hurts this time.

“I even agreed to go for that date just to make you jealous but I guess you don’t feel the same. You didn’t even tell me not to go…”

Kristina frowns grimly. She was so jealous until she couldn’t look at Junhee. “I’m really sorry, Kris. I’m sorry about yesterday. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable with me—” Without thinking, Kristina cradles Junhee’s small face and presses their lips together. Her whole being shudders with indescribable happiness when the other girl replies so shyly even though Junhee is inexperienced.

“I feel the same. More than like,” Kristina confesses as she embraces her tightly, her face burrowing into Junhee’s neck. “You… You love me… ?” Kristina almost whines, feeling so shy. Is this even real? “Why didn’t you tell me, Kris… ?” Junhee sounds so surprised. “You went out with a guy yesterday,” Kristina says, voice annoyed but she manages to keep calm, “What else do I have to confirm that you weren’t into girls?”

“Idiot,” Junhee pushes her away, glowering down to her, “You should’ve asked me out in the first place to confirm it. You’re such an idiot, Kristina Wu.” Said girl closes her eyes as Junhee leans down to kiss her but they break away because Kristina can’t stop smiling. “What are you smiling for?” Junhee presses their foreheads together. Kristina smiles even wider, not worrying about her burning cheeks.

She doesn’t need to hide her feelings anymore.

“Director Kim wants to have a word with you, Secretary Wu.”

Kristina raises her range of vision from the company’s tablet, her answer already prepared, “I’ll come later. Please tell her—” “She wants to see you right now, Kris. It’s urgent.” The elder lady heaves out a heavy sigh. She gets to her feet as the Director’s younger brother winks at her way, “Don’t keep her waiting.” Kristina resists the urge to roll her eyes. As she stands in front of a polished oak wood door, she knocks twice on it.

The door clicks open by itself. She walks inside with a grim face. By the huge window next to the Director’s white desk, there stands a slim figure of a woman, staring endlessly to the bright blue sky. “You called for me, Director Kim?” The other lady doesn’t move as she questions with a sharp tone, “Why are you avoiding me?” Kristina clears her throat as she maintains professionalism, “Jongin told me it’s urgent—”

“Cut the crap and tell me, Kristina Wu.”

The lady turns to face her, the ruffles at the hem of her white dress making an elegant twirl. Kristina’s breath gets caught up in her throat. The Director is still beautiful even when she’s shedding tears. When she finally takes notice of the other lady’s scowl, her face softens as she takes a step forward, “Junhee, listen…” Said woman narrows her eyes towards her even further, glassy eyes glaring at her with so much pain.

“I-I can explain—”

“Can’t you come here and talk to me? Do you think I’ll hit you? Slap you?”

At that, Kristina is in front of her within seconds. “Junhee…” The woman sniffles, still having that knifelike gaze in her orbs with her meanest face on. “Listen, I’m sorry…” Junhee swats the hand from touching hers, “That isn’t the answer to my question.” Kristina sighs inwardly, trying to cover the dejection on her face. Junhee rolls her eyes by the silent response, “Still not going to say anything? What are we lovers for?”

Kristina wants to say it.

She really wants to but she doesn’t know how her girlfriend will handle it.

“Your father,” She begins hesitantly as she looks into her eyes, noticing the slight surprise on Junhee’s features, “He… Jongin told me he wants to get you married.” Junhee’s expression abruptly changes. Her brows have upturned, eyes no longer filled with rage but have been replaced with utter disbelief, “What… ?” Kristina cradles her girlfriend’s wrist very gently, gazing at her so joylessly, “Surprising, isn’t it? How was I supposed to face you after I got the news?”

More fresh set of tears flows out from the shorter’s eyes. “Th-That can’t be true, Jongin must be joking around. He must’ve—” “Jongin… He told me not to tell anyone. He told me because he said I should be prepared to let you go—” “No,” Junhee closes her eyes as she takes a very deep breath to control her emotions. Kristina silently watches her, caressing her thumb on the back of the younger lady’s hand.

“You’re going to let me go? Just like that?”

The anger has returned filling her eyes. Kristina avoids her gaze momentarily, “Junhee, it’s your father—” “So? Who says you can’t change his mind? We’ve been running this company for five years because of you. Father has loads of trust in you. You’re really going to let me go just like that after we spent nine years together?” Kristina’s lower lip trembles, “What choice do I have… ?” Junhee’s visage softens straightaway. Slipping her short arms around the taller lady, she sighs into her neck while patting Kristina’s wide back.

Kristina envelops her small girlfriend into her arms unhurriedly, not minding their chests are almost squishing each other. Junhee hushes her as she senses her whimpering, feeling sorry that she snapped earlier, “I don’t want to be married to anyone else but you. You’re my one and only.” Kristina distances herself, pressing their foreheads together as she looks into Junhee’s eyes sadly.

Junhee rubs the tears away with the heels of her palms, smiling briefly, “He’ll listen to you. Talk to him. He knows how much you’ve taken care of me after all these years.” Kristina takes her time to answer as she ponders, covering her girlfriend’s hands on her face, “Are you sure… ?” Junhee breaks out into a teary smile. She closes her eyes, shortening the distance between their mouths, “I’m a hundred percent sure.”

“Don’t go…”

Junhee grunts in her throat as she fails to escape from the tight grip around her for the third time, “I want to see the snow, Kris. Besides, you promised me we’ll go out! What’s the use of going on a honeymoon if we only laze all day? Just imagine the pictures we could take!” There’s a grumble against her naked back before it’s silent again. “Kristina Wu, if you don’t let me go this instant, I’ll—” Junhee squeaks when she suddenly flipped on her bare back, the taller’s face hovering above her.

“You’ll what, hm… ?”

Junhee blushes under her spouse’s intense gaze, “You said we… We’ll get to see the snow… You promised.” Kristina chuckles fondly as the shorter is pouting up to her. She’s so pretty like this, her hair all sprawled out for her. She drops a chaste kiss between her naked torso before slowly peppering light kisses all the way up to Junhee’s neck. The smaller lady flutters her eyes close and squirms by the elder’s doings, suddenly reminiscing the days of their youth.

“Kris… _You_,” Junhee moans kittenishly as the taller sucks softly behind her ear, the attempt to hit Kristina on her back failing miserably as she wants more. “What was that?” Kristina’s hair falls on Junhee’s face so she tries to blow it out. The elder only chuckles before running a hand through her hair to the back, “What is it, hm?” Junhee pouts angrily, “You can’t do this to me. You said we’ll go out.”

“We have like five days left, Jun. We can go anytime out tomorrow—”

“I want to go out _now_,” She glowers at her spouse, hoping she looks threatening. “The more you look at me like that, the more I want to devour you,” Kristina speaks with intensity until Junhee shudders. She surrenders with a sad sigh. “Let’s kiss some more and I promise we’ll go out after that, okay?” Junhee brightens up there and then, “Really?” Kristina nods, “Besides, I could really use some fresh air since my lungs are full of you.”

Pink dapples Junhee’s cheeks, “How are you so good with words?” Kristina snorts as she reminds those days when she was known as the best flirt, “It just comes naturally, you know? Now less talking—” Junhee flips her on the bed and climbs on top of her. Kristina is all warm as she witnesses the sight of her nude spouse on top of her. What a breathtaking view. “Less talking, more kissing?” Kristina wants to wipe that coy smirk out of her face.

Maybe kissing it off will do the work.

She can’t help but laugh halfway, earning her a confused look from Junhee. Kristina gathers the smaller’s hair as she grins goofily, “You’re still so bad at kissing.” Junhee is totally offended. She crosses her arms against her chest, huffing out loud as she darts her eyes elsewhere, “Maybe because I have a bad teacher.” Kristina’s smile dies down. Crap. She has a point. “Okay then,” Kristina elevates and leans against the headboard, eyeing her warmly, “Let me teach you.” Junhee blushes, not expecting she’ll have a kissing lesson right now.

Well, it turns out the kissing has led one thing to another…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hate jess in real life ok


End file.
